Lorien Shots
by Rewind-and-Freeze
Summary: One/two/three shots depending on my mood, and inspiration. 1) Four gets injured during 'Rise of Nine' with only Nine to take care of him. 2)Marina comforts Ella and Four comforts Marina. 3) John is leaving for Lorien, but Sarah won't let him go that easily. 4) Marina X Eight short
1. Chapter 1

**Series of one shots/two shots just for when I don't have any other inspiration… or I lose my books…. Again.**

**If Four and Nine didn't get to escape the van in 'The Rise of Nine' like they did, what could've happened to them?**

**Four Nine bromance-y thing.**

The plexiglass cell breaks away easily under the force of Nine's foot and I step out. I turn to go to the front of the van and make us stop while Nine takes care of the guards. I don't get very far. I knew they were Mog canons, why don't I pay attention?

I feel white hot pain in my shoulder and collapse, hitting the floor of the van hard.

"Don't kill him!" Agent Walker shrieks at Purdy, the one who shot me. Agent Purdy doesn't have time to answer her before Nine has punched him in the jaw. I'm watching this unfold through half closed eyes, the pain in my arm debilitating. The van screeches to a stop and agent Walker opens the back doors of the van.

Nine freezes and I see Walker's Mog canon aimed at me. "You don't have enough time to knock me out _and_ save your friend. Now, be a good little alien and sit in the chair." I'm not sure what nine is going to do. I wouldn't blame him if he just left, went to find the others. They'd come back for me… Eventually. But that doesn't happen.

Nine holds his hands above his head and walks slowly over to one of the metal chairs. I'm shocked, I really am. Agent Walker walks towards Nine and grabs some more shackles, bigger this time, and uses them to strap Nine to the metal chair. Nine smirks, he could still escape. "Don't even think about it." Agent Walker snaps. She closes her hand around the wound on my arm and pulls me off the floor. Damn she's strong. I scream in pain. My flesh is searing. Walker throws me onto the other chair and straps me in. Leather strap around my head and all.

I know I'm on the verge of passing out from a mixture of blood loss and pain and Nine tries to keep me awake. "Hey, Johnny? Where're you hit?… Johnny?"

"Shoulder." I mumble through the pain.

"That it?" Nine chuckles. I turn my head to the right to glare at him but stop short when it tugs at the wound from the Mog canon. I gasp and snap my head back to its original position. "Okay, sorry, not cool. Just, stay awake, man, I'll figure something out."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut it!" Agent Purdy growls. He's clutching his jaw where Nine punched him but still had his Mog canon trained on me and is watching Nine closely. If Nine even moved an inch, I was a dead man… Well, Loric. We start moving again. My wound jars every time we go round a corner and I struggle to stay awake. I pass out before we stop again.

"Dammit!" The curse wakes me up. I look around me, I'm still in the van but it's a mess. Agent Purdy is bleeding from a head wound, passed out on the floor. Others were in the same position, but agent Walker. She is strapped to the chair Nine had previously been sat in and unable to break free. It was her that cursed. Nine is destroying the shackles that are holding me in place. I feel dizzy and nauseous as Nine throws me over his shoulder, obviously thinking I'm still unconscious.

"How're gonna carry me _and _the chests, smart guy?" I mumble. Nine jumps and nearly drops me. I smile a little, a small victory.

"Shit. Did not know you were awake." He grumbled. He puts me down outside the van and runs in to grab our chests. I hold my left arm out to grab mine but Nine pulls it out of my reach. "Ah-ah-ah, you're injured."

"Yes, injured. Not an invalid."

"Anyway, you look like you're about to collapse, no way you can carry a chest _and yourself_ at the same time." To prove him wrong I take a step forwards… and fall flat on my face. I tried in vain to hold back a scream as I landed on my injured shoulder. I hear the chests thud on the floor. Nine has dropped them and rushed over to me. I saw blood start to pool on the ground underneath me. My eyes rolled back in my head and I was out for the count.

I'd been in and out of consciousness on the journey to wherever we were now. All I was sure about was that it wasn't somewhere that Nine had just picked out at random.

I came to for real for the first time about five minutes ago. I'm on a bed and topless. That's the first thing I notice. My shoulder is bandaged and my arm is in a sling. So we obviously have medical supplies somewhere. I feel like I'm on fire.

"Yeah, that'd be the fever."

"What?" I ask, not realising I'd thought aloud.

"It took us a few days to get here, I didn't exactly have a brilliant way of cleaning your wound and carting our chests all over the place. So your wound might've gotten a little infected along the way."

"That would explain it. I also feel like I've been hit by a tonne of bricks…" Nine looks down, guiltily. "Did you…? You dropped me while I was unconscious, didn't you?"

"In my defence, you should've been awake." I raise my eyebrow at him. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry. You kind of hit your head on the way down… twice. So, if you have a headache… yeah." I groan as a wave of heat washes over me. "And I'll go get some ice… or something."

"No, I'll go."

"You don't even know where it is."

"I can figure it out."

"You're hurt. Back in bed."

"Nine…" I drift off, not really wanting to say anything. He rolls his eyes.

"Bathroom's through there." I nod and get up. I hit my right arm on the wall and collapse back onto the bed. "Shit, Johnny, you're hurt. Take it easy."

"Great advice." I say through gritted teeth, mentally cursing him. Nine smirks but concern laces in his eyes. I go slower this time, purposefully staying a metre away from the wall at the same time. Healing was going to be long and painful. Especially with Nine.

**Can be made into a two or three shot if wanted. Otherwise, no idea what'll be next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella is grieving abut Crayton. Marina acts like any good big sister/Garde would and goes to comfort her. Marina also begins to doubt her legacies.**

**Links into previous one shot just a little bit in that John was still wounded in the van escape and it hadn't healed properly during the fight with Setrakus Ra.**

Ella had been quiet on the journey to Nine's safe house in Chicago, and even though she was just as brave as the rest of them, Marina was still worried about her. Marina didn't say anything until they'd all gone to bed on the first night. She didn't want to cause a fuss and thought that maybe Ella would talk more openly if it was just them.

So Marina padded from her bed over to Ella's in the middle of the night. She placed her hand over Ella's mouth to muffle any noise that she would make if she woke up scared. Gently, Marina shook Ella's shoulder to wake her. Ella's eyes snapped open and she started struggling. "Shhh!" Marina held a finger to her lips and removed her hand from Ella's mouth. "It's just me."

"Marina? What's wrong Is something happening?" Panic was clear in Ella's voice.

"No, no, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Couldn't you do that in the morning? I'm tired." Ella grumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look, I just wanted to talk to you, without the others interrupting."

"Why?"

"Because… because you were really quiet on the way up here. Is something wrong?"

"No. Just worried about John."

"I don't believe you because we all know full well he'll be fine… eventually. It only reopened a little bit. So, tell me what's really going on." Ella sighed and tried to turn away from Marina.

"I don't want to." Ella started crying small tears. "I don't want to think about him. It hurts too much." Marina wrapped her arms around Ella to comfort the young girl.

"Crayton? I'm so sorry Ella." She added when she got an affirmative nod in response to the name.

"I've never been alone. Never been without him. And I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen. And you're all so much older than me and you know how to control your legacies so well…."

"Shhhh, it's okay, Ella. It'll all be okay in the end." Marina tried, stroking Ella's hair.

"But you don't know that, Marina. You don't know that." Marina deflated at her words and started crying herself. "Crayton was my dad, the only person I have ever known. I'd only just been born when we left Lorien, I don't even know what our planet looks like. I never knew anyone else, never knew any other parents. I never have." Marina just lets the girl cry on her shoulder for a while, whispering apologies in Ella's ear. She hates this, she hates seeing Ella so upset. "I am worried about John, though. Why can't you heal him?"

"I don't know, Ella. I really don't."

"What if something's really wrong with him What if something really bad happened and he's going to die? Marina, what if-"

"Shush," Marina tells her. "He's not going to die. No one else is going to die. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Ella's more pessimistic side started to show and Marina decided it would be best to let her sleep now.

Marina went to the kitchen to get herself a drink. She ended up sat on the windowsill with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and thinking.

"Why can't I heal it?" She grumbled to herself. "I healed Eight. Why can't I heal Four?" It didn't make any sense to her. What was the difference? Why couldn't she heal Four this time? Was she really that useless?

Tears began to roll down her face again as she sat there, staring at the moon and stars, her head resting against the cool glass of the window. She didn't hear anyone else walk in. didn't know there was anyone else until she saw the light from the fridge being opened.

"Shit." A male voice cursed as he dropped the orange juice on the floor. "Stupid sling… Stupid Six."

"She's only looking out for you." Marina frowned. John jumped and spun to face the window.

"Marina? You scared me."

"Sorry. But still, Sis is only trying to stop you injuring yourself further."

"Still, I do not need a sling!"

"It's my fault anyway. You wouldn't need it if I could just use my damn legacies right."

"No it's not. I-"

"Yes it is!" Marina called back, frustrated. "I could heal Eight , couldn't I? So why couldn't I heal you? If I could do that, then you wouldn't need that stupid sling, you wouldn't be dropping orange juice on the floor and we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"It's not your fault, Marina. So you're not always perfect at using your legacies. None of us are. You're not a perfect fighter. None of us are. But that's what were here to do. To train. To get better. To win this war and go home. We can't do that if you're doubting yourself. I have complete faith in your legacies _and _you. You just need practice."

"But what if it's not that? What if there's something wrong with me?" Marina asked softly, he voice cracking. John used his left arm to push himself onto the windowsill with Marina so he could look her in the eye.

"And what if it's something about me that's stopping this happening?"

"I doubt it." She scoffed.

"But you don't know that." John sighed. "There is nothing I wouldn't trust you with, Marina. Everything will work out for the best, I promise." Marina just nodded but stayed silent.

"John?" A distant voice shouted. Six.

"And that's my cue. I'm not supposed to get out of bed until the canon wound has healed some more. I promise there is nothing wrong with you." John jumped down and practically sprinted to his room, not wanting to face the wrath of Six.

Marina shook her head and went back to bed. She echoed Ella's words from earlier.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."


	3. Chapter 3

**John/Sarah in the future on the premise that they won and now John and the others are going back to Lorien.**

I try to avoid looking Sarah in the eye. We're in Egypt and the Mogs have lost. Satrakus Ra is dead. Now we're leaving. But I don't want to. Not without Sarah. Sarah stops my plan when she grabs my arm and turns me around to face her.

"I don't want you to go." She whispers through her tears. I wrap my arms around her. I feel like crying as well.

"I know. I don't want to leave you."

"John…" I hold Sarah tighter and rest my chin on the top of her head. "I can't come, can I?" She asks as if she already knows.

"I can't ask you to do that, Sarah. Your home is here. Your family is here. I can't take that all away from you."

"Please." She begs, brokenly. "Please, I don't want to stay here when there's no way I can contact you. I love you. And don't you dare say that I'll find someone else, cos I won't."

"Sarah." I groan. " I love you too. You're making this harder than it has to be."

"John Smith, if you do not let me on that ship I _will_ stowaway." Sarah said. I laugh at her stern face and lean down to kiss her. She pulls back. "Do not try to distract me by kissing me, John. I mean it, I'm coming."

"But there's so much to do when we get back. We don't know _what _will be there. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Stop trying to protect me, John, I'm capable of doing it myself!" I step back, away from Sarah's anger. "I'm sorry, I just… Please let me come with you."

"I… If you walk onto that ship, I won't stop you. But just remember, you're leaving _everything_ behind. There will be nothing for you on Lorien. I don't want to make you leave everything you love behind." I try to reason with her. I can't let her do this, but I can't stop her.

"You're wrong, _you'll _be on Lorien. You're all I need and if you leave _then_ I'll be leaving the only thing I love." I can't help the smile that crosses my face as she says this.

"Then I can't stop me. Just… Just promise me you won't stop loving me." Sarah smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"I promise." She whispers.

**Just a short little John/Sarah fluff-ness. Hope you enjoyed. I didn't want to drag this out too much which is why it's so short. **

**There will be a mixture of pairings. If there are any you want to specifically see then pm me, or leave a review if you can't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, a new Lorien Shot for you all. **

**MarinaXEight, just a little fluff. Very short fluff cos I don't have mush time to write it. It's set as if they won and are back on Lorien, kind of a follow on from my last one but not about John and Sarah.**

**Enjoy!**

Marina POV

It was different to what I imagined it to be. I thought it would feel like I was finally going home, that we didn't have to run anymore and it did, in a way. But still, I missed Earth. I'd grown up there, even if it wasn't brilliant all the time, I was never going to forget it. I knew that. But I just thought coming back to Lorien would be, well, _more._

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and turned around. I wasn't worried about needing to fight. We'd won, why else would we have come here? We wouldn't have been _able_ to come here if we'd lost. We'd be dead. Eight was walking up to me.

I smiled at him and turned around again. I was looking out to the sea on Lorien. It was as blue as the Mediterranean, it was beautiful. It was sunset and the reflection in the water was breathtaking. The entire situation just seemed so... romantic, somehow.

I laughed at myself. I'd never have a romantic relationship with Eight. I could only dream.

"Hey." He greeted. I nodded at him in return. We sat in silence for a while. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?" I jumped. "Oh, the sea, yeah. Beautiful." I answered half-heartedly. Eight frowned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing. I'm just... I'm just fine." We sat in silence again. I listened to his breathing. He put his arm on my shoulders.

"You miss it, don't you? Earth?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean, we grew up there, I don't think I'll ever stop missing it." I replied, honestly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The silence returned. "Marina?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever... Do you ever... Do you want to..."

"Do I want to what, Eight?"

"I just... I've been talking to Sarah, about how to ask you..." He was stumbling over his words, obviously unsure of how to phrase it. "And she said that you wanted to..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "This?" I asked, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, and... and this." He leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked, at first, into paralysis. I couldn't respond even if I really, really, wanted to. He pulled away. "Sorry."

"No! I mean... Don't be sorry. Do it again." Eight nodded.

"So does this mean we're... we now?"

I nodded, smiling. "I suppose it does."


End file.
